Speech recognition systems allow a user to interact with a device by speaking words and/or commands. For example, when a command is spoken, the speech recognition system translates the spoken command into text that can be used and/or manipulated by the device to, for example, change a state of the device.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.